yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trout
| romaji_name = Tairyōbata Teppei | gender = Male | school = | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | anime_deck = WATER | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Teppei Tairyobata is a participant in the Maiami Championship of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Biography He is a Fishing Duelist, and his favorite catchphrase is "Let’s catch a big haul of fish!". He has qualified to the Final 16 of the MCS, and takes part in the Battle Royale challenge. Teppei went to the Jungle Area and hooked a Pendulum Monster to his fishing line, waiting for an unsuspecting Duelist to pick it up. Michio Mokota picked up the card and Teppei reeled it in, suggesting an alliance with him. He laid two more traps, catching Halil and Olga, and Michio Dueled them by himself. Teppei plotted to have Michio defeat the competition and then defeat him himself to assure his own place in the Top 8. As he was watching the Duel, Gong approached him and challenged him. However, Teppei refused Gong's bet off a single Pendulum Card and told him to come back when he could bet five, much to Gong's fury. After Michio defeated Olga and Halil, Teppei brashly took their Pendulum Cards, much to the duo's disdain. Teppei was then roped into restraining a berserk Yuya Sakaki by Mieru Hochun and helped hold him down, but was injured for his trouble. Losing his temper, he claimed that he wasn't Michio's friend, and Michio agreed, stating that he'd teamed up with Teppei to improve his skills. Yuya soon calmed down, and Teppei provided fish for their evening meal. He tried to swindle Yuya's Pendulum Cards out of him, but no one listened to him. Michio cooked breakfast for them the next day, and Teppei sincerely called him the best partner for both his cooking and Dueling skills. Yuya explained to Teppei and Michio about the Duelists who had invaded from another Dimension, and they split up to look for everyone else. Teppei and Michio found Mieru, who had run off beforehand, in the Iceberg Area and decided to get her to safety, much to Teppei's discomfort. However, they ended up running into the Obelisk Force, who were Dueling fellow competitors Shay and Tsukikage, as well as a girl resembling Yuzu Hiragi. Michio intervened, dragging Teppei with them, causing them to suffer the intrusion penalty of 2000 LP. Despite this, Teppei combined his "The Legendary Fisherman III" with Michio's "Royal Cookmates" to deal 2000 damage to each of their opponents. But their combo had inadvertently set up the Obelisk Force's own combo, which allowed them to revive their monsters with boosted ATK, inflict half of that ATK as damage, and then double that damage. Michio was defeated first and sealed into a card, much to Teppei's sincere shock, and Teppei was defeated next. In his final moments before being sealed himself, he dazedly wondered why Michio was a card, since they were supposed to be the strongest combination. Deck Teppei uses a WATER Deck. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters